<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Commander (Rexsoka One-Shot) by LilRexsoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129842">My Commander (Rexsoka One-Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka'>LilRexsoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Wars, F/M, rexsoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rex knows his Commander inside and out, but the guilt of his feelings is weighing him down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rexsoka - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Commander (Rexsoka One-Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was taking requests for One-Shot ideas of Rexsoka. This wonderful one came from one of my followers on Tumblr! You can request in the comments, or look at my blog for the outline of rules. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Rex could always find the padawan of Anakin Skywalker after a battle. She always tagged along with the injured, sticking close to their sides, calling out reassuring words and possibly some Jedi magic as well as they were rushed to bacta tanks. Minutes ago the young Commander had been slaughtering hundreds of droids; now she worried over a handful of clones. 
</p><p>Another thing that the Captain admired about the Togruta Jedi; there were many times where she surprised him with her compassion and kindness, even her bravery and courage. There were also the tiny moments where he could admire her as a person, a friend, not a Commander; how she sat down to eat with the soldiers, shoulder to shoulder, how she teased and laughed at their jokes. So unlike any Jedi Rex had met, but she seemed the most worthy out of all of them. 
</p><p>“Good to go, Captain.” Kix finished applying the bacta patch on his scraped forehead and slapped his back. “Now, don’t go opening that up again.” 
</p><p>Rex grunted his thanks and slipped off the table. He had refused to be treated before the other more injured brothers, but Kix had insisted that the medical droids were more capable than he. His objection had been, “Rex, you’re dripping blood onto my nice, clean floors.”
</p><p>The Captain scooped up his bucket and placed it onto his head. He had always found the smell of the too-clean medical bay to be nauseating, so the recycled air in his helmet became welcome. 
</p><p>As he inhaled, he heard the beep of his comm. Turning onto the invited channel, he saw the Commander, her striped lekku swaying gently as she walked. “Rex! Where are you? I haven’t seen you since the battle!” 
</p><p>The Captain felt his heart squeeze terrifyingly at her worry. He should not feel so deeply joyful that she worried for him; the Commander worried for all of her men. “I’m intact, Commander. Just leaving the medical bay.”
</p><p>Ahsoka wrinkled her eyebrow markings disbelievingly. “I will see for myself that you are alright.” With that, her comm turned off, leaving Rex in the dark of his visor. 
</p><p>The Captain let out a silent sigh and began traversing to the main doors of the medical bay. She would be coming to meet him; he did not need his brothers to watch her fussing over him like a mother and her child. 
</p><p>Stepping through the doors, Rex was too distracted by imagining the young Commander berating him in her half-serious tone to notice who he had nearly bowled over upon leaving. “Sorry, soldier. My fault,” he told his victim, dipping his head before finding the shining blue eyes and sienna skin. 
</p><p>“Commander!” Rex straightened immediately. He had not realized how close she had been; the bacta tanks were found in an entirely different hallway. 
</p><p>“At ease,” Ahsoka soothed, rubbing a hand over a shoulder, which had promptly taken the full force of his plastoid armour. 
</p><p>“My deepest apologies, sir,” Rex told her. “What can I do for you?” 
</p><p>Ahsoka smirked, her expression falling in the mischievous way she had. “You are not getting out of my examination, Captain! I have to make sure every injury is treated, no matter the significance!” 
</p><p>Rex felt a heavy warmth spread through his chest. “Sir, Kix has already-” He broke off. One-on-one time with the young Jedi was what he needed, to tell her his feelings and get her out of his mind. Once she rejected him, he would be upset, but his life would return to normal. “-asked me to get looked at, but I only allowed him to look at my head wound.”
</p><p>“Head wound?” Ahsoka asked. “Now you really need to come with me!”
</p><p>“Come with you, where?” The Captain asked as she grabbed his arm and began leading him back down the hall. His skin burned where her grip pressed into his arm plate. 
</p><p>The Togruta glanced over her shoulder to call, “Somewhere we won’t be disrupted! I don’t need you running off on me!” 
</p><p>Ahsoka pulled him into an empty room, which just so happened to be a barrack. She patted one of the beds, inviting the Captain to sit. He followed hesitantly, a cold sweat building. “Uhm, Commander. Ahsoka. I- I really need to tell you something important.” 
</p><p>Her wide, shining eyes stared at him through his visor, awaiting his admission. “Yes, Rex? I am listening.” 
</p><p>This was the moment. The moment when she began hating him. He was not sure he even should tell her, that revealing his feelings would not get him into trouble, either with her or with her protective master. His throat tightened with the image of a furious Jedi General intent on cutting up his Captain. His mouth felt dry, and he stammered. “Well, I was actually, just trying to say, I mean, I-” 
</p><p>“Speak, Captain,” Ahsoka urged, laying a small hand on his pauldron. Her action only made his head fuzzier with confusing emotions. She must have ignored the conflicting thoughts that she caused him because her hand did not move. 
</p><p>Rex grew thankful for the bucket on his head, feeling the flush of heat in his cheeks. “I’m not sure I should be telling you this- well, I know I shouldn’t, General Skywalker is going to kill me- but I really, really-” The Captain ducked his head, ashamed of his own feelings for the Commander. Everything about it was wrong; she was a Jedi, a Padawan, his Commander, and not someone who deserved this.
</p><p>“Rex.” Her voice was light and gentle, almost sad. “Please, tell me. Tell me what you have to say.” Her hand fell from his shoulder to cover his gloved hand, softly laying her fingers in between his. 
</p><p>Somehow, her words and actions comforted the Captain. He swallowed painfully, forcing his head to lift and meet her gaze evenly. “Ahsoka. I can’t.” 
</p><p>The Togruta Jedi did not take that for an answer. She leaned forward, curling her fingers under the edge of his helmet and lifting the airlock. She gently set the bucket on the bed beside them, closing the distance between her and her Captain. Her eyes traced the feature of his face before fluttering shut. Her lips fell onto his; light and fleeting. Pulling back, she studied his reactions. 
</p><p>Rex’s body had been placed in a very conflicting state. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but all his senses screamed for him to stay. His brain wanted him to apologize but needed Ahsoka’s lips back on him. “Ahsoka…”
</p><p>Ahsoka shut him up by kissing him again, this second time harsher as she quieted his words. Her hands fluttered up his body to rest around his neck, thumbs pressed into the exposed skin. Their kiss deepened for a moment before Ahsoka backed away, leaving him silently begging for more. 
</p><p>“Is that what you had to say, Captain?” The padawan teased lightly. 
</p><p>Rex opened his eyes to meet hers, brown meeting blue. His voice was thick as he answered, “Yes, Commander. I think you put it very well. Better than I could have.” She had answered all his questions but had created many more. <em>I guess we will have to figure them out, together. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>